Mobius: The Beginning
by Cinue
Summary: Prehistory for my fanfic SMTrinity. Based on the Lord of the Rings and on the Sailormoon Millenia Trilogy. Set before the Silver Millenium. Includes elves, angst, violence, and random things.


Sailormoon Mobius, Prolouge: The Forging of the Soul  
  
By: Cinue (cinuehime@yahoo.com)  
  
Webpage: http://www.thegrandbazaar.com/~cinuehime/index.html (for SMTrinity)  
  
NOTE:   
  
This fanfic is based on the Sailormoon Millenia Trilogy, written by   
  
Janelle Jimenez/Miaka Shi. If you've never read it, go read it now.   
  
Most of this won't make sense until you do. SMMT can be found at   
  
http://bishounen.org/smmillennia/index.html  
  
Many concepts found here belong to her, not me. If you've read the SMMT,   
  
it should be obvious which ones are hers and which are mine. If you really   
  
want item-by-item lists, E-mail me and I'll see what I can do. ^^   
  
Most of the general plot and characters are based on concepts found in  
  
the Lord of the Rings epic, the Hobbit, and the Silmarillion, all written  
  
by J.R.R. Tolkien. Again, if you've read it, it should be simple to see  
  
what's original and what isn't. If you've enver read Tolkien, I hope I  
  
can inspire you to do so.. if you don't like Tolkien, don't worry- I   
  
don't emulate his style, only some key concepts. Tolkien can be found at your   
  
local bookstore.   
  
By the way, you won't see any actual Tolkien characters here either, so don't   
  
expect them. This is strictly BSSM and Otaku Senshi.   
  
Sailormoon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, not by me. This fanfic should not   
  
be seen as an attempt to take credit for her work, but rather an attempt   
  
to build upon it and .. maybe.. improve on it. Maybe. :p   
  
Finally, this series takes place before the Golden Millenium begins. It is   
  
intended as a prequel to both the SMMT and to Sailormoon: Trinity, my own   
  
fanfic collection. If you haven't read both of those sets of three, you will  
  
likely be very confused by a lot of what goes on in this fic.   
  
This story covers the origins of the Sol senshi and their unique talismans.   
  
And so, without further ado, here is the prologue. Sorry for the wordiness.   
  
--  
  
Isis Maibe regarded the young children before her, smiling cheerfully.   
  
They had crowded around her since she entered the small village, eager to see   
  
and touch the ethereal young woman who had held the title of Element for so long.   
  
Isis Maibe had been Sailorhisaki for over three hundred years. She had survived  
  
two entire teams of Elysion senshi, lived through three great wars and fought   
  
alongside of the most famous men and women in history, from Yomaris the Conqueror  
  
to the great wizard Vesta, guardian of Olympus, the only other inhabited planet   
  
in this system.   
  
Now the excited children were staring at her in rapt attention. Isis knew   
  
what they were waiting for. Isis the great, who had saved Elysion from its own   
  
ashes, not once but twice, Isis Maibe was going to tell them a story.   
  
It was the part of her job she liked best. She arranged her glittering  
  
golden skirts around her as she sat, planting her tall golden staff in the ground   
  
beside her. She adjusted the long red bow on the front of her costume, and began.   
  
"Today I will tell you a tale of long ago, before your grandmother's   
  
grandfather was born. Listen well, for this tale is rarely told..."   
  
--  
  
Long ago, when the earth was young, and the Golden City of Elysion only   
  
just beginning to be built, a young woman of the Noldor forged in secret the first   
  
of the Soul Rings. Fearing for the safety of her fledgeling kingdom, the queen   
  
Zita, first great queen of Elysion, took a portion of her own soul and bound it to   
  
the four elements with precious metals and jewels, and many incantations.   
  
She revealed the power of the Soul Ring in the first of the great wars,   
  
when she destroyed utterly the army of her enemy, a man whose name has been lost   
  
to history.   
  
At the revelation of this power, others sought to claim such strength.   
  
The secret was soon revealed, and then many sought to forge Soul Rings for their  
  
own use. But they did not realize their danger.   
  
Seven rings were made by the cunning craftsmen of the north, the Aurorans.   
  
Nine were crafted by the humans, for they are short-lived and think the   
  
cost of any power worth the reward.   
  
By the Noldor, only three were made, and they were never used or revealed.   
  
Even now their location remains a mystery to us all.   
  
But in secret, one woman forged a great ring, a ring that contained nearly   
  
all her soul, seeking to gain dominance over not only other men, but other Soul   
  
Rings, and so she did. The rings of Aurora were consumed utterly by her corruption;   
  
the rings of Elysion nearly swallowed, and their wielders changed into wraiths,   
  
lords and ladies of great evil.   
  
The rings of Noldor were kept safe, for they had never been used.. and   
  
never shall be now. All rings were consumed by this one, until there came a girl,   
  
once more. A child of such purity that her soul held not even the spark of natural   
  
evil we all are born with. She created a ring, knowing that to do so would draw   
  
the eyes of the dark lady to her. However, such was her purity of spirit that   
  
instead of being corrupted by the evil of the dark lady, she instead destroyed the   
  
evil Soul Ring, drawing it into her own to purify it.   
  
And that was her mistake. For that evil could not be overcome by her soul   
  
alone, and so she died. Queen Anika of Elysion, and the last Ring of Elysion,   
  
passed into darkness. The royal line of Elysion was struck down, and it was at   
  
that time that the first of the Ring Wars began. Myself and the Elysion senshi   
  
who had guarded Anika marched on the shadow court, bringing armies of hundreds   
  
in our wake. And so we triumphed, but at a great cost.   
  
My companions fell, Jishin first, then Tsunami, and last Tatsumaki faced   
  
the Shadow Lady and the broken ring of Elysion alone, holding Raimei, the sword   
  
of storms, before her.   
  
The sword was shattered.   
  
And in that moment, when it seemed we must all fail, Tatsumaki's young   
  
daughter took up the shards of her mother's sword, and clove the dark lady's hand  
  
from her wrist.   
  
It could have ended then. We needed only to make a sacrifice of proper purity,   
  
and the ring would be whole once more. But young Ayako feared sacrifice, and she   
  
craved power. She kept the ring, and in the end its evil betrayed her to death.   
  
So ended the line of Elysion.   
  
The ring of Elysion was lost to the rages of time; it seeks for both the Dark Lady   
  
who corrupted it and for the last scions of the line of Elysion who made it. It is said   
  
that the ring was found in recent years, unearthed by some adventurer, but these rumors   
  
are completely unfounded. The ring will return one day, however. And in that day, the   
  
great wars may begin again.   
  
--  
  
The sun was setting. Isis fastened the many-rayed gold brooch of her cloak, pulling   
  
the hood up over her long white hair. The wind blew the black velvet folds around her, mingling   
  
them with the shining gold of her costume. For a single instant, she resembled a small sun   
  
herself, as the red rays illuminated the swirling gold of her costume.   
  
Isis shuddered, drawing the cloak close with one hand. The wind was whispering in her   
  
ears, growing stronger. She looked over the town, violet eyes squinting into the sun as she   
  
watched the empty streets. The children were inside, having supper or sleeping. The magistrate   
  
had wanted to celebrate her coming with a feast, but Isis had to go. She had to, but somehow  
  
she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty.   
  
The wind screamed. Isis hunched her shoulders. A door banged in the wind, and the   
  
howling breezes rocketed back through the town. Something was happening, Isis was sure of it.   
  
She turned to face the wind. Her hood blew back from her head, her hair streaming  
  
out behind her and mingling with the black cape and gold streamers. A young man stood in   
  
the center of the street. Isis relaxed, but only a little.   
  
"Cloris." He was tall and lean, but Isis knew there was strength in that wiry frame  
  
like none she'd ever encountered. He was swathed from head to foot in black, deep green and   
  
dark brown, shades which would help him blend into anything. He was one of her oldest friends,   
  
and also the most dangerous man she'd ever met.   
  
"It is beginning." He said simply. Cloris was never much for theatrics or extra words.   
  
"It has been found already, Cloris." Isis said. "Elysion's ring is near; I am going   
  
to protect it now."   
  
"I've found Zaynah Feryal." Her eyes widened a little.   
  
"I trust she's been taken care of?" Isis asked carefully. Zaynah could be very   
  
dangerous. Cloris nodded.   
  
"I left her with the Noldor; she's in the charge of Aileen Braeden."   
  
"Aileen can handle Zaynah, but now I have something else to do, and something I need   
  
you for." He just waited for her to continue. Isis took a deep breath. "Meet me in the town   
  
of Myrddin in six month's time. I'll be bringing the one with me." Cloris nodded, and turned   
  
to go.   
  
Isis watched him walk until she could no longer see. The sun had set; the stars were  
  
beginning to appear. She gathered her cloak around herself and began to walk. Myrddin was   
  
close enough to where she needed to go; she only hoped she wasn't too late.   
  
"Be strong, Miriam Eden. Be strong until I get there." 


End file.
